basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenneth Faried
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- Faried during a Nets game in Nov. 2013 |- Brooklyn Nets |- Position |Center |- League |NBA |- Personal information |- Born | Newark,_New_Jersey Newark, New Jersey] |- Nationality | American |- Physical stats |- Listed height | 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m) |- Listed weight |228 lbs (103 kg) |- Career information |- High school |Technology (Newark, New Jersey) |- College | Morehead (2007-2011) |- NBA Draft | 2011 / Round: 1 / Pick: 22nd |- Selected by the Denver Nuggets |- Playing career | 2011-present |- Career history |- |2011-2018 |Denver Nuggets |- |2018-present |Brooklyn Nets |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| * NBA All-Rookie First Team ( ) * NBA Rising Stars Challenge MVP ( ) * NBA Community Assist Award (2013) * J. Walter Kennedy Citizenship Award ( ) * Consensus second-team All-American (2011) * NABC Defensive Player of the Year (2011) * 2× OVC Player of the Year (2010, 2011) * NCAA rebounding leader (2011) * NCAA all-time rebounding leader (post-1973) |} Kenneth Bernard Faried Lewis (born November 19, 1989) is an American professional basketball player currently signed with the Brooklyn Nets of the National Basketball Association (NBA).Kenneth Faried Stats, News, Videos, Highlights, Pictures, Bio – ESPN He played center at Morehead State University, where he was named Ohio Valley Conference Player of the Year twice and an All-American in 2011. High school career Faried attended Technology High School in Newark, New Jersey. Berman, Zach. "With NBA Draft in his hometown, Newark native Kenneth Faried will see dream fulfilled", The Star-Ledger, June 22, 2011. Accessed January 14, 2018. "Without traffic, it takes less than 10 minutes to get from the Zion Towers to the Prudential Center — north up Elizabeth Avenue, past Lincoln Park on Clinton Avenue and into downtown Newark on Broad Street. If only the path had been that easy for Kenneth Faried, a Newark native who will realize his dream in that building at Thursday’s NBA Draft." He received recruiting interest from Marist and Iona colleges in New York, but chose to attend Morehead State University in Morehead, Kentucky. College career A 6'8 (2.03 m) post player, Faried arrived at Morehead State in 2007. He led the Ohio Valley Conference in rebounding as both a sophomore and a junior (13.0 rebounds per game in each season) – ranking him third in the NCAA in 2008–09 and second in 2009–10. Faried also chipped in double-digit scoring in each of his three varsity seasons.2010–11 Men's Basketball Roster Faried also led the Eagles to team success, as Morehead claimed a berth in the 2009 NCAA tournament by winning the Ohio Valley Conference Tournament. He led the way in the conference championship, his 15 points and 17 rebounds in its final against Austin Peay earning him the tournament's MVP. In his junior year Faried again led the Eagles to the post-season, as they advanced to the second round of the College Basketball Invitational. At the end of the season, Faried was named OVC Player and Defensive Player of the Year and an AP honorable mention All-American.Faried Named AP All-America Honorable Mention, accessed October 15, 2010 He also passed 1000 rebounds for his career. After his junior season, Faried declared himself eligible for the 2010 NBA draft. However, he elected to return as a senior,Morehead State's Faried to Return For Senior Season, accessed October 15, 2010 and went on to break Tim Duncan's modern-era (post-1973) Division I career rebounding record of 1,570 rebounds. The mark, which had stood since 1997, fell to Faried's 12 rebounds in the Eagles' 71–65 victory over Indiana State on February 19, 2011. Morehead State again won the Ohio Valley conference tournament, earning a 13 seed in the 2011 NCAA tournament. Led by the play of Faried, Morehead State pulled off a huge upset in the first round of the tournament, toppling the 4 seed Louisville Cardinals. Faried ended his collegiate career with 1,673 rebounds. In his senior season, Faried was named a second-team All-American by the United States Basketball Writers Association and by Fox Sports. USBWA names 2010–11 All-Americans, accessed March 17, 2011 On April 1, 2011, Faried was named the most valuable player of the Reese's College All-Star Game. College statistics College awards and honors * Consensus second team All-American (2011) * NABC Defensive Player of the Year (2011) * 2× OVC Player of the Year (2010–2011) * OVC Tournament MVP (2009) * OVC All-Tournament Team (2009–2011) * Reese's College All-Star Game MVP (2011) * All-OVC First Team (2009–2011) * 3× OVC Defensive Player of the Year (2009–2011) * OVC All-Newcomer Team (2008) * NCAA all-time rebounding leader (1,673 rebounds) (post-1973) Professional career Denver Nuggets (2011–2018) On June 23, 2011, Faried was selected 22nd overall in the 2011 NBA draft by the Denver Nuggets, but got little game time his rookie season playing behind Nenê. After multiple Nuggets got injured, including Nenê, his minutes increased later in the season. Faried's style of playing impressed the Nuggets coaching staff, and on March 15, 2012, Nenê was traded to the Washington Wizards. Faried has been the Nuggets' starting power forward ever since. In his first game after the trade of Nenê, Faried had 18 points and a then career high 16 rebounds. He surpassed both those marks on April 9, 2012 when he posted 27 and 17, both career highs. His physical style of play earned him the nickname Manimal.Kenneth Faried: Nuggets' rookie on Denver, Dennis Rodman and being a "Manimal" He finished 3rd in NBA Rookie of the Year voting for the 2011–12 NBA season. He was named Western Conference Player of the Week of the second week of the 2012–13 NBA season. On December 27, 2014, he set a new career high with 25 rebounds against the Minnesota Timberwolves.The Times' NBA rankings: L.A. team in top 5, but it's not Lakers Faried was the MVP of the 2013 BBVA Rising Stars Challenge, where he recorded a double-double with 40 points on 18-for-22 shooting and 10 rebounds.Team Shaq at Team Chuck He had a strong second half in 2014 after the All-Star break while averaging 18.8 points and 10.1 rebounds. On April 2, 2014, Faried scored a career high 34 points in a 137-107 win over the New Orleans Pelicans.Notebook: Nuggets 137, Pelicans 107 On October 8, 2014, Faried signed a multi-year contract extension with the Nuggets.Nuggets sign Kenneth Faried to multiyear contract extension On December 26, 2014, he recorded 26 points and a career-high 25 rebounds in a 106–102 win over the Minnesota Timberwolves. On April 12, 2015, he scored a season-high 30 points in a 122–111 win over the Sacramento Kings.Faried scores 30 points, Nuggets beat Kings 122-111 On March 6, 2016, Faried recorded 25 points and a season-high 20 rebounds in a 116–114 overtime win over the Dallas Mavericks.Augustin's free throws lift Nuggets over Mavs in OT, 116-114 Brooklyn Nets (2018–present) On July 13, 2018, Faried was traded, along with Darrell Arthur, a protected 2019 first round draft pick and a 2020 second round draft pick, to the Brooklyn Nets in exchange for Isaiah Whitehead. National team career Faried was a member of the United States national team that won the 2014 FIBA Basketball World Cup; Faried was also named to the All-Tournament team.Kenneth Faried and Team USA complete perfect gold-medal run In January 2016, Faried was announced as one of the 30 finalists for the United States national team that will compete in the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro.Kenneth Faried a Finalist for USA Men's Basketball Olympic Team He ultimately did not make the final 12-man roster. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 46 || 39 || 22.5 || .586 || .000 || .665 || 7.7 || .8 || .7 || 1.0 || 10.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 80 || 80 || 28.1 || .552 || .000 || .613 || 9.2 || 1.0 || 1.0 || 1.0 || 11.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 80 || 77 || 27.2 || .545 || .000 || .650 || 8.6 || 1.2 || .9 || .9 || 13.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 75 || 71 || 27.8 || .507 || .125 || .691 || 8.9 || 1.2 || .8 || .8 || 12.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 67 || 64 || 25.3 || .558 || .500 || .613 || 8.7 || 1.2 || .5 || .9 || 12.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 61 || 34 || 21.2 || .549 || .000 || .693 || 7.5 || .9 || .7 || .7 || 9.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 32 || 7 || 14.4 || .514 || .000 || .706 || 4.8 || .6 || .4 || .4 || 5.9 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 441 || 372 || 24.9 || .543 || .100 || .655 || 8.2 || 1.0 || .8 || .8 || 11.4 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012 | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 7''' || '''7 || 27.4 || .533 || .000 || .750 || 10.0 || .6 || .7 || 1.1 || 10.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2013 | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 5 || 4 || 29.0 || .625 || .000 || .733 || 8.4 || .2 || 1.0 || .2 || 10.2 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 12 || 11 || 28.1 || .565 || .000 || .741 || 9.3 || .4 || .8 || .8 || 10.3 Personal life Faried is Muslim. His daughter, Kyra, was born on March 12, 2010.A Star Rebounder Leaves Trouble BehindRebekah McCarty, Appellant v. Kenneth Faried, AppelleeNBA star's child support before Ky high court His mother, Waudda Faried, suffers from lupus and diabetes and has undergone a kidney transplant. She entered into a civil union with her wife in 2007. Faried's father is Kenneth Lewis. See also * List of NCAA Division I men's basketball season rebounding leaders * List of NCAA Division I men's basketball career rebounding leaders * List of NCAA Division I men's basketball players with 2,000 points and 1,000 rebounds References External links *Morehead State bio Category:Born in 1989 Category:Living people Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Denver Nuggets draft picks Category:Denver Nuggets players Category:Power Forwards Category:Players who wear/wore number 35 Category:Basketball players from New Jersey